


who need gloves anyways

by sasugaswitch



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Polyamory, this is actually a poly joui4 fic. its just sakazura centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugaswitch/pseuds/sasugaswitch
Summary: It wasn't very smart to set up a date in the middle of winter, as the weather wasn't favorable at all. Snow was falling and pretty much all the outside activities weren't available but Sakamoto made a little effort to convince his three partners to go out and do something with him. He was just like that, loving and affectionate and someone who couldn't bear not going out for three entire months until spring arrived.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	who need gloves anyways

**Author's Note:**

> this has been resting on my drafts since i started silver soul, sakazura is just the best

It wasn't very smart to set up a date in the middle of winter, as the weather wasn't favorable at all. Snow was falling and pretty much all the outside activities weren't available but Sakamoto made a little effort to convince his three partners to go out and do something with him. He was just like that, loving and affectionate and someone who couldn't bear not going out for three entire months until spring arrived.

He offered to go with Katsura since their apartments weren't far from each other, and Gintoki and Takasugi would catch up to them on the meeting point next to the station. He just didn't expect them to be so late, making Katsura and him wait outside the station in that awful weather.

"I'm freezing!" Sakamoto rubbed his hands together, blowing some warm air onto them. "They must be doing it on purpose."

"I don't doubt. But you should have brought gloves." Katsura took Sakamoto's hands between his. He was wearing thick gloves so his palms were very warm.

"I love your motherly side, did you know that? Kinda motivates me to keep being sloppy."

Katsura didn't answer, just glared at him.

They spent a few minutes with their hands clasped, their bodies glued together exchanging heat while they waited for the other two.

"I don't like winter," Sakamoto broke the silence. "Everything looks so morbid. My health gets bad too."

"That's because you're careless," Katsura was laying his head on Sakamoto's shoulder, but he got it up to face him. "Not only about your health, but your appearance too."

"Ahahaha, what?"

"Just look at your skin! It's so dry it's going to crack in no time."

"My skin is perfectly fine, thank you!" Sakamoto took one of his hands off Katsura's and placed it on his cheek, groping it. He was right, his skin wasn’t very nice, especially in comparison with Katsura’s, which was very smooth.

"Also..." Katsura let go of Sakamoto's other hand and reached for his chin, pressing his thumb on the taller's lip. _That's pretty sexy_ , Sakamoto thought. "Your lips look very dry. Doesn't it hurt? They're even a little red."

"Now that you say it... It's been bothering me for a while, yes."

"I knew it. Let me help you," He undid their snuggling position to look for something in his bag. It took him a while to find a small cylindrical object and hand him to Sakamoto, who noticed immediately what that was about. 

"You're funny, Zura!" 

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"You must be! I don't wear makeup, sorry," Sakamoto giggled. "Nothing wrong with it, though! You know I love it when you dress effeminately and all that, right?"

Crossdressing was kind of a trivial thing on Katsura's life. He liked wearing dresses and high heels and makeup from time to time, and it's needless to say that his partners fully supported him on that. They'd often help him choose clothes and accessories and they'd always boost his ego by letting him know how beautiful he was. 

"Stop chattering and just apply it!" Katsura was impatient. "It's not lipstick, just a lip moisturizer. It'll protect your lips from the cold. See?" Katsura pointed at his own lips. "It's transparent, I'm using it right now and you can't even notice."

"Hmm, I think get it." 

“So just do it.”

“I don’t think I will,” Sakamoto grinned.

“You stubborn idiot. Why not?”

“I have a better idea.”

Katsura gave him a suspicious look and that was all Sakamoto needed to proceed.

He grabbed Katsura’s nape and pulled his face closer. Their lips were soon sealed together in a soft smooch.

As expected, Katsura’s kiss was moist, and the sticky liquid had spread over. Sakamoto slightly moved his head back and put his tongue out, giving Katsura’s lips a lick and then his own. Besides having no color, that funny liquid tasted and smelled like strawberry.

“See? No need to worry now, all solved,” Sakamoto giggled.

Katsura breathed deeply.

“Actually it’s all ruined now," He made a pause. "You didn’t spread yours right, and you also licked mine off.” Katsura smirked at him.

Katsura opened the moisturizer which was still in his hand, applying it on himself again. Thank god it was transparent, otherwise it would make a complete mess with how quickly he did it.

“Now let me do it properly, will you?”

Sakamoto smiled at him. He almost forgot they were in public, amost.

Katsura positioned his hands on each side of Sakamoto's neck and kissed him, for real this time. Sakamoto just grabbed his boyfriend's waist and let his tongue make its way through his mouth.

Their kiss was awkward, wet and made both giggle, feeling each other's smiles when they disjointed. 

Sakamoto gazed at Katsura's flushed face and messy hair. Katsura gazed at Sakamoto's swollen wet lips and dilated pupils.

Both could swear they had fallen in love with each other for a second time, right in that snowy scene.

"That was stupid," Sakamoto laughed.

"You're stupid," Katsura was laughing too.

"You too!" He answered enthusiatically. Almost like they were saying "I love you" in a different way.

"I guess we're third wheeling here, right Shinsuke-kun?" Gintoki's voice was heard, startling both of them who were too focused on each other.

"Gintoki! Shinsuke! I thought you weren't going to come!" Sakamoto stood up to greet them, his entire semblance denouncing what he was doing just now. Meanwhile, Katsura just glared. 

Takasugi sighed and approached them.

"Sorry for being late, you know Gintoki is hard to deal with," He smirked.

"You're embarrassing, Shinsuke," Gintoki elbowed him. 

"He forgot his gloves and his hands were freezing," He slightly raised both of his hands, only one of them had a glove on. "It was hard but I convinced him to share this one with me."

"He forced me to hold hands with him on our way here," Gintoki was also wearing one glove, which made everything clear. 

"See, Zura? I wasn't the only one!" Sakamoto had a playful look on his face, he probably ignored what Gintoki said after that.

"I... truly hope you get the worst cold ever." Zura finally stood up too. "Now Gintoki, try to convince us that you disliked holding hands with Shinsuke."

"Oh shut up, you obnoxious wig head." 

The three of them laughed together, in a way that Gintoki couldn't resist to join. Zura then insisted that they immediately headed to wherever they were going to spend the day, and they did so.


End file.
